


Boom

by TheTyger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Science, they make things explode it's a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Sodium and hydrogen oxide," Sherlock mused quietly. His lips quirked into a small smile as his arm moved again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this like a year ago, I don't know what happened.

"Sherlock?" Molly called timidly from the flat's doorway, holding a vial in one hand and fussing with the edge of her cardigan with the other. "I brought the Formaldehyde you asked for?"

The room was silent but for the sound of the heater running, and the faint melody Mrs. Hudson was humming floating up from downstairs. Molly spotted the consulting detective bent over a microscope at the ever-cluttered kitchen table, inanimate as he examined whatever was under the lens.

"Sherlock," Molly repeated, moving closer. "I brought your-- Sherlock?"

He held out a hand without a word, and she set the vial carefully in his palm. He set it down on the table without moving away from the eyepiece. "Hand me that sodium."

"What?"

" _Sodium_ , Molly."

Molly hastily handed him the indicated test tube and smiled a little, beginning to ramble softly when she failed to attract his attention. "...Back to your experiments, I see. John doing alright? I haven't seen him since--  I mean, he stopped doing cases, of course. After. No point really, since--"

He seemed not to hear her.

Molly sighed and sat at the table, watching him. His face was expressionless, hands moving meticulously.

"You heard about the wedding, didn't you?" she asked suddenly. Sherlock stiffened. "I dunno what John's told you; I think he'll want you to be the best man. Now you're back, I mean."

"Right," the consulting detective muttered, his jaw clenched. He jerkily set down the test tube and a few drops sloshed into a beaker of water, causing a small explosion. Molly yelped.

"...Sodium and hydrogen oxide," Sherlock mused quietly. His lips quirked into a small smile as his arm moved again.

 _Boom_.

" _Sherlock_!"

"What?" he smirked cheerfully, thrusting the half-empty tube toward her. "It's _fun_. You do it."

Molly stared at him doubtfully before slowly taking the sodium from his outstretched hand.

 _Boom_.

"...I suppose that was kind of fun," she giggled.

"Of course it was. Make it boom again."

_Boom._

_Boom._

The two stopped giggling abruptly when John and Mrs. Hudson crashed through the door, out of breath and glaring incredulously.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

 _Boom_!

 


End file.
